


Snowflake

by Neve83



Series: The A(d)vengers Calendar [4]
Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Love, M/M, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/pseuds/Neve83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty-four drabbles, one for every windows of the Advent Calendar: twenty-four little stories to read under the Christmas' Tree.<br/>English is not my mother language, so, sorry for my eventual (many) mistakes.</p><p>Thor/Loki. Part II</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowflake

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The A(d)vengers Calendar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/579365) by [Callie_Stephanides](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides). 



__File #4: Thor Odinson/Loki Laufeyson – part II_ _

He can’t look over his shoulder, because he would come back.  
He can’t sigh for him, because he was never worthy of him.  
He can’t stay, because he can’t call _home_ a prison.  
He doesn’t want to call him a mistake, because he’d wanted it to much.  
He doesn’t want to call it love, because it’s a paltry word.  
He doesn’t want to use words, because the ones he knows feel like treachery. And maybe this is a frantic folly , but not a lie.  
Everything tells about his shame and his escape.  
 _If you could see me now,_ he thinks. _If you could imagine…_  
Then he remind that he’s been pure as snow just before those eyes. And, like snow, between his arms he’s melted  till he’s bloomed .


End file.
